1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit packaging.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The semiconductor industry has developed a variety of integrated circuits (ICs) that have different packaging requirements. Package attributes that are considered when choosing a package type for a particular semiconductor device include, but are not limited to: size, lead count, power and heat dissipation, field operating conditions, and cost.
IC packages are often designed to be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) or similar interface for larger devices, using solder joints between the IC package and contact pads on the substrate. Such solder joints can experience various thermal and/or mechanical stresses during operation and/or handling. Such stresses may reduce the life of an IC inside the package, and ultimately, the life of an electronic device that includes the IC. Therefore, there is a need for providing IC package designs that can effectively resist such stresses.